Ezekiel's Spanking
by Micheals
Summary: Ezekiel had that dream again. Flynn, however, decides to act it out.


"I can't find anything."

"Well I can't anything either."

"So what are we gonna tell Baird?

A momentary pause before Stone said, "Let's keep looking."

They had been at this for a while. A clippings book had sent Baird and Cassandra to who knows where USA but after conferring with Jenkins, she had guessed it was something to with the origin of the phoenix so that's what Stone and Ezekiel where researching. Flynn was off doing god knows what so Baird was happy she had a case to distract herself with.

Ezekiel cried out in frustration, sliding down. "There's nothing about phoenix's that you didn't already dole out in those speeches! What else are we supposed looking be for?" he said, slamming the book closed. He tossed the book over with the others in the pile. "Could we make it up?"

Stone closed his book gingerly. "Think Baird will appreciate it?" Ezekiel nodded no. "You just gotta get your mind off of it. You liked technology, right?" he said. "What about thieve… ry? You must enjoy that!"

"I know all about the both the equipment and the ones who did it before me."

"Well then you must like something about the Library?"

"Been there. Perused that."

"Cassandra?"

"Uhhh no. I don't go for girls for the smarter than me."

"All right. What about Baird?"

"A woman who kick my ass without losing her breath? I'm out."

"Oooh! What about that girl Cindy from the TV show?"

"There's nothing that's creepier than a girl that she need an entire towns to like her because one bad show," Ezekiel cried.

"Any girls from home?" Stone stated, pushing a chair to rise to get a book.

"Not any that I've stolen something like their mom's house key? No."

"All right. Guys?" Stone joked, reaching for it.

Dead silence.

"Guys? Really?" Stone was shocked. Who have ever that that Ezekiel would swing that way?

"Look, I'm not gay. I'm curious," Ezekiel cried.

"Curious?"

"Before this, let me just say this- a whole lot a fish and Ezekiel caught many a fish."

"So," Stone said, minds away from the book, "What's changed?"

"I kept having those dreams."

"'Bout a guy home?" Stone looked for approval.

"No," Ezekiel declared, turning his face.

"Ooohh! Somebody from a Library?!" Stone expressed, delighted. "I bet it's Flynn. It's Flynn right?"

"No. It's surprisingly too 'Flynn-esque' to me," Ezekiel countered.

"Jenkins?"

"Oh god no!"

"Well the only person this Library," Stone whispered, "Is me."

Ezekiel shuddered. Just when he thought he had a working relationship, it would get that is point when ended.

After a second of deliberation, Stone asked, "So what's happens in the dreams?"

Ezekiel is shocked. "Are you sure that wanna hear this?" Stone nodded. "All right. Well, it's you and I together, just us. I do something wrong, like I messed up the Clippings book. Then, I sit down and get…" Ezekiel admitted, "Spanked by you before you wake up."

"With the full hard-on?"

"Not even that anymore."

Stone recognized that Ezekiel was emitting disturbance, something Ezekiel won't proud. "All right. Back to the origins of the phoenix."

Stone stepped down and re-read of the books. Ezekiel stopped, mid-thought. He wondered, "What was Stone up to? Was he gonna parade it in front of their friends? Was he gonna use it go way in anwhere?"

Stone demands, "The books!"

Well, that was one thing they both agree upon- not being blasted to Baird. He commented again though, "It's no use! There isn't anything in there!"

Stone really knew he shouldn't do that. He wasn't right and ethical but Ezekiel did dream it...

Thus, Stone slammed the book shut. "That's it. You're being punished." He took Ezekiel by the ear and stopped when Stone get the chair and sat on it.

Ezekiel couldn't believe. Was his dream about to come true? He sit down curiously, ass towards the man.

"Now I didn't want to have do this but you're being spanking," Stone said. He had never one of those before. "Three for not listening when spoken to and three for disobeyed your orders. Is that clear?"

Ezekiel shuddered and nodded.

"I want to hear yes sir!"

Ezekiel complied. "Yes… sir."

And thus, the spanking began. He decided to focus on the left cheek.

SMACK!

"Do you know what this is for?" Stone inquired.

"For not listening when you spoke."

SMACK!

"Do you know what this is for?"

"For not listening when you spoke."

SMACK!

"Do you know?"

"For not listening when you spoke."

"Now, these will be given for disobeying my orders."

Stone was really into it. He was beginning to get an erection himself and but not as much as Ezekiel. Stone wasn't sure how much force in he used to dream so he decided to divvy the orders. He focused the right cheek.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Stone could Ezekiel's erection against his legs.

"Are you getting off on this?"

Ezekiel nodded.

He decided to focus on the whole butt. "No nods!"

"Yes sir."

"Then I'm afraid I'm gonna the punish you that too."

"Yes sir"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Now sit up. Lastly, what do bad boys do…" Stone declared, reaching into the pants and his boxer-briefs, "When they don't behave?"

Stone pulled out his dick. Ezekiel gasped. It must have 7, 7 ½ at least easy! He sat down and opened his mouth. Truth was, he had always intended to finish off this dream this way. He just couldn't than with jizzing enough though.

Stone thought to himself, "Things couldn't get better. I got the spank Ezekiel and now he's sucking my cock?!" Slit, base, slit, base… It was all too good. But then what is this? Ezekiel playing with himself as well Stone's dick.

"Hey, if you keep playing with yourself, I'm gonna have another spanking!" Ezekiel stopped and started with his balls. "Besides, we get it."

With Ezekiel's mind blown, it was only for Stone to cum. Happily, Ezekiel stuck it. Stone put the dick and, coming off from organic high, zipped up his pants. When Ezekiel stood up Stone his eyes to it. He had a massive hard-on already and it already leaking pre-cum. When he went to remove the trunks, Stone cut off. He placed Ezekiel's hands behind his back. "Now let's see. What can we to your dick? We can play with a little bit. We can just the base. We can fondle the balls."

With that said, Ezekiel blow his load. Stone questioned it. He had never had another guy cum before and it felt good knowing he can use words to it.

"Gentleman!"

They looked to Jenkins. Stone and Ezekiel both ashamed and frightened.

"I came here to say that I'm found the origin to the phoenix lore so if you could," Jenkins said as he looked a jizzed Ezekiel's pants, "Follow me at your earliest convenience that would splendid." With that, he turned away, not saying a word.

Ezekiel ran away and Stone raised himself from the chair. As he began putting the books away, Stone muttered, "Hey. It was the kid's dream."


End file.
